


The Bust

by scgirl_317



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drug bust doesn’t quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bust

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, I have a bunch of stories that can be traced to a single person: BugEyedMonster. She posted a prompt from another site regarding a quote (see below) and wondered how to translate that into Numb3rs. As she did, this is what I saw. So, once again, thank you buggy!
> 
> comment_fic prompt:  
> (Stargate: Atlantis) John Shepherd to RodneyMcKay: "You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off!"

Why was he standing here, again? Oh yes. The brilliant building designer hadn’t put any windows in where he’d be able to take a shot, so Ian was stuck entering the building with Don’s FBI team. And he got stuck with Frick and Frack.

“That’s too much, man,” David cautioned as Colby set the charge to blow the barricaded doors.

“I know what I’m doing, okay?” Colby snapped, swatting his partner’s hand away.

“You detonate the charge like that, and you’re gonna bring down the whole building,” David continued, warily eying the structure that looked as if it would come down at a sneeze. It was hard to believe that a multi-state meth ring operated out of there.

“You wanna do this?” Colby asked, facing David and tired of being pestered.

Ian had had enough, too. He loved these guys, but he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d slept while on this case. This close to the end, he wasn’t going to let them screw it up. Without saying a word, he grabbed both the guys by the collar, dragged them—ignoring their protests—to a safe distance, swiped the detonator from Colby’s pocket, and hit the detonate button.

Once the dust had cleared, it was obvious who had been right. As David had predicted, the charge had taken out a twenty foot radius of the doors, thus destabilizing the building, and causing it to implode. Only a little of the far side walls remained standing. The meth lab was now buried under feet of debris.

Don was so going to be pissed.

The agent in question approached his team; however, they heard him before they saw him.

"You were only supposed to blow the damned doors off!”

“Dude, I told you it was too much!” David started in on Colby again.

Ian backed away slowly, circling around to stand by Don. Don shot him a questioning glance. Ian shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t set it.”


End file.
